


The Tags of Our Lives

by CrazyBucket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically BlackHill, F/F, Laser Tag, Starts funny but it gets complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go to a Laser Tag Arena. </p>
<p>Focused on BlackHill, don't say I didn't warn you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tags of Our Lives

The Avengers were bored, plain and simple.

Without any current world crisis and trying to avoid minor ones to attract less backlashing to themselves, they spent most of their time at Stark tower, watching movies, hitting the gym or playing lame board games. However, today the boredom just reached it’s peak, and they were just staring at each other in the living room.Nothing on Netflix seemed even remotely interesting so they just lay there wearing some really impressive tedious faces.That’s when Tony, with all this geniality, proposes an activity:

“Let’s play laser tag.”

“What?” Steve asks.

“Laser tag, old man. Cool gear… nice arena… laser guns… you know the drill”

“Not really, but I’ll do anything right now.”

“Great. So everybody in?”

“Let me see if I get this: we shoot things for a living, and as a pastime you wanna go to a place where we can should things with fake guns?” Sam asks

“Yes, that’s pretty much it.”

“I’m in” Sam replies

“What about you guys?”

A few nods and underexcited answers later, they decide to go. Out of the whole group, the only one who opted out was vision, who claimed he had to practice his Qigong meditation.

Getting there, they separate in two groups. To avoid any unresolved feelings since the civil war, Tony and Steve gracefully refuse to be team leaders, leaving this task with Maria and Clint. The team leaded by Maria had Bruce, Wanda, Thor and Sam while Clint’s had Steve, Kate, Nat and Tony. The first ones, as requested by Thor was called the AlMighty's and the second ShupUpStark, after Clint got fed up with Tony’s absurd name ideas.

They gear up and enter the arena, establishing that no powers were allowed inside, (otherwise it was easier to just admit defeat to Wanda) and that the winner would be the team who could get the other’s flag the quickest.

Without any time to plan ahead, both teams decided to improvise as they go, a strategy that got really messy after about five minutes. Clint was shooting non stop at Thor, who was mostly laughing saying that the vest was tickling him instead of trying to defend himself. Sam and Steve were in some kind of Canadian standoff, with Steve saying he was not going to shoot a friend, even if it was just symbolic and Sam saying there was no way he would shoot Captain America, so they were basically looking at each other and apologizing. Tony and Bruce had an Eureka moment when they saw the lasers, and started working on their latest project while Wanda was wandering the arena lost and Kate sometimes helped Clint annoying Thor, sometimes she shot Clint himself and eventually she shot Tony and Bruce, just for the fun of it, leaving only Maria and Natasha actually playing the game.

As soon as Maria realized she was alone with Romanoff, she headed back to her flag pole, knowing that the sneaky spy would eventually need go there, and hid behind a wall, enabling her to look for possible threats without being too much exposed. What she didn’t expect however is that Nat instead of going through the maze like everyone else was actually going over the structure, like some deranged ninja warrior. The redhead saw Maria easily and stealthily jumped behind her.

“Hey Commander.” Nat said with a low voice.

As Maria was turning, Natasha shot her, pushed her into a corner and kissed her. The kissed last a few moments, enough for Maria’s vest to stop shaking. When Maria came to her senses she only saw a flash of Natasha’s hair, leaving with her team flag. She let out a sigh and half heartedly tried to find the spy, but deep down knowing she was long gone. During her search, she found Wanda who panicked when Maria touched her shoulder and shot her. This day was going awesome really. Being taken advantage of by her crush and shot by friendly fire. She should have stayed at the tower and done some paperwork instead. When Maria and Wanda reach the exit, everyone is already waiting for them, Natasha still holding the flag and smiling at her mischievously.

“And they are finally here. Come, we need to go, Bruceman and I may have just discover a new element.” Tony says.

“And your team lost. Meaning you have to pay for our drinks now.” Clint tells her excitedly.

“I don’t recall making any bets.” Maria replies.

“You are no fun.” He says, dropping the subject.

“I’ll buy drinks for you, Hill.” Natasha says.

“No, thank you Romanoff. I just wanna go back and finish some things.”

For a microsecond Natasha looks hurt, but shrugs it off. On the ride back Thor keeps telling them he will take this funny sport back to Asgard and Clint brags about his team’s win. As soon as they arrive Maria goes straight to her office. A few minutes later Natasha knocks on her door:

“Hill?”

“I’m busy.”

Natasha enters anyway.

“I said I’m busy.”

“I’m sure you are.” Natasha sits on her table. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, there is.” She looks at Nat very frustrated. “I need to finish my job and you won’t let me.”

“It’s been awhile since we had a mission, so I doubt whatever it is you are doing can’t wait a few minutes.” She raises her eyebrows. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

“Nat, I’m really not in a mood to talk right now. Could you just leave me alone?”

“Ok… bad time to ask you out on a date then?”

“What?”

“I’ve been meaning to do this for awhile now… but you kept sending mixed messages, so I wasn’t sure if you were interested so I backed off.”

“And you decided kissing me out of the blue was the best way to test the waters?” She eyes Nat angrily. “Even worse, you decided that exploiting this possibility during a freaking game like some kind of sick joke was the best approach?”

Natasha is stunned for a few moments, with Maria still staring at her.

“I blew this, didn’t I?” Natasha says with a now neutral expression. “I’m sorry, Hill. I guess I just saw a chance and took it, without really thinking about it.”

“Yeah I guess you did.”

Natasha gets up to leave, but turns to Maria.

“That’s a definitive no to the date then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What?” 

Maria smiles. “But you better come up with a fantastic date, Romanoff.”

Natasha smiles. “How does Friday sounds?”

“Pick me up at eight. And wear that red dress you have, the one that shows your back.”

“As you wish, Commander.” Natasha says, grinning.

“Is that what you are going to call me in bed, Natasha?”

“That is entirely up to you, Commander.” She approaches the Desk. “Play your cards right and I’ll call you anything you want” She winks and leaves.

Suddenly the next few days never looked more promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments/kudos are very welcomed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And yes the cheesy ridiculous title was on purpose hahah


End file.
